Percy Jackson Goes To Hogwarts
by winterynights
Summary: Read Author's Note
1. Author's Note!

Hi guys,

I'm Gisele Oh and I'm the author of this story.I'm going twelve and love Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, so I decided to write a fanfiction.I hope you like 's called Percy Jackson Goes To Hogwarts, as you already know.

I wanted to have Dramione and Thalico in this book(sort of) and I will put it course, there will be Percabeth because I don't like Perico that if I offended you, but NO WAY there will be Perico unless I miraculously decide to put it in.

This plot belongs to me and me not copy it.

And I have a Wattpad account, also in the same name, so if you read it, you might not want to read, I recommend reading this as it is kinda more edited.

And probably has longer chapters.

Well, I need to go!

-Wolfstar Pegasus


	2. Chapter 1-Percabeth?

Percy's POV

My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon.

How do I know?

Because the gods told me so.

I'm also a wizard.

How do I know?

Because a letter told me so.

It was a normal day at least, as far as being a demigod can go.

Chiron had given Annabeth and me permission to go to the movies, which was pretty nice of him.I mean, even if I loved Camp Half-Blood, I could never be able to stay cooped up for weeks at a long time as I missed the outside world a Annabeth, who was perfectly content with staying at Camp Half-Blood.

However, despite my excitement, I didn't wake up on time-Annabeth had to pull me out of bed.

''Sorry Wise Girl,''I mumbled apologetically, standing up and bracing myself for the lecture I was going to get.

It never came, much to my relief.

Instead, Annabeth laughed.''Geez, Seaweed Brain, I'm not going to scold you!I just decided to wake you up earlier, that's all.''

I heaved a sigh of relief as the door was swung open.

Nico stood at the at both of us, he frowned.''Did I interrupt a Percabeth moment?''

''A what?''Annabeth yelled angrily.

Nico raised his eyebrows calmly as if Annabeth was not threatening at that moment.(She was.)''Percy and your brains, Daughter Of Athena.I mean, I know Percy does not have any, but you...I'm disappointed.''

Annabeth looked furious, and probably would have marched off to the Aphrodite cabin to skewer them after she killed Nico or something if I had chosen to ignore his comment, interfered and asked,''Why are you here, Death Breath?''

Nico looked nervous, something very rare with his creepy Hades traits and all.''Err...Chiron wants to see you at the Big says he has a... quest.''

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I have a review that says I did not write a 's basically a normal Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fanfiction but with Dramione and , some of the students are for the feedback though!I'm aiming at 20 reads and 5 you all do it?Please?(Gives everyone Percy's puppy eyes.)

Well, I hope this is okay.


	3. Chapter 2-Percy Blows Up

Nico's POV

I waited nervously for Percy's reaction. Annabeth I wasn't so worried she might get angry about it, she knew better than to argue against Chiron. Sadly, I wasn't so sure about boy was just too stubborn when it came to quests.

It's the Poseidon blood in him.

(However, I wasn't one to dad, Hades is super stubborn at times.)

''No way, Death Breath!''the said boy(also known as Percy) yelled.''We just won a war, and they expect us to go on another stupid quest?!''

Before he could strangle me to death, Annabeth cut in and began reasonably,''Now, now, Seaweed Brain...the gods are equally devastated by the loss of their... must have had a very good reason to send us on a quest.''

''Right,''Percy snorted, but he didn't say anything else.

So when Annabeth was not looking, I stuck my tongue out at him and yelled,'' The last one at the big house buys us lunch!''

Then, I ran out as fast as I could to the Big House.

Of course, I , it wasn't due to my great running skills, it was due to the fact that I had shadow-traveled there, much to Annabeth and Percy's annoyance.

''YOU SCUMBAG!''they yelled, glaring at me furiously.

I stared at them innocently.''I didn't say shadow-traveling wasn't allowed.''

They looked more deadly than ever and probably would have killed me if Chiron had not come the , Chiron's habit of coming in at the weirdest times is just means I don't get killed by .

''Now, children, please calm down. I have a quest for you.''

Percy forgot about me cheating almost immediately. ''YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME ANY MORE QUESTS!''he thundered clouds rumbled and Thalia was this look in Percy's eyes that made you want to shudder.

Chiron looked weary.''Yes, I know one cannot decline a one as powerful as Hecate.''

I haven't gotten 5 reviews yet but since I've got 39 reads already, I'll update.

Next goal:50 reads and 5 reviews.

Review, please?I don't mind criticism, as long it is not too hurtful.

Well, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I haven't been updating much lately so I will try to write longer I didn't do the disclaimer for the past two chapters so I'll do story belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan, except the plot and a few other characters I have, on to the that you fab readers will enjoy and review!**

Annabeth's POV

When I heard what Chiron said, I was shocked.

Hecate?Giving a quest?

That has got to be impossible.I had never, ever, heard of such a thing .

''No way!''I gasped, awestruck.

Nico, on the other hand, was glaring angrily at the floor, grumbling about some creep called Tom Riddle, who apparently had cheated death and gave Hades so much paperwork he could not sleep.

''I'm not joking, Annabeth, Hecate has indeed given us a quest,''Chiron replied calmly.

''Look, Chiron, I'm very tired There's this Idiot named Tom Marvolo Riddle I've got to find ASAP,''Nico snapped.''Besides, Percy and Annabeth have a movie date.''

Percy nodded frantically and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

However, Chiron smiled, his kind eyes twinkling with amusement..''That's precisely why I selected you to go, Nico. The guy you're looking for, Tom Riddle, is involved in this business.''


End file.
